the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Academy Award for Best Makeup and Hairstyling
}} The Academy Award for Best Makeup and Hairstyling is the Academy Award given to the best achievement in makeup and hairstyling for film. Traditionally, three films have been nominated each year with exceptions in the early 1980s and 2002 when there were only two nominees; in 1999, when there were four nominees. Beginning with the 92nd Academy Awards, five films will be nominated. The competitive category was created in 1981 as the Academy Award for Best Makeup, after the Academy received complaints that the makeup work in The Elephant Man (1980) was not going to be honored. Although no award was given to The Elephant Man, an entire category dedicated to honoring makeup effects in film was created for subsequent ceremonies. Previously, makeup artists were only eligible for special achievement awards for their work. Ahead of nominations, a shortlist of titles is chosen by the makeup branch's executive committee and clips are screened by the members of the branch at an annual "bake-off." After only two films were shortlisted in 2002, rules were installed requiring that seven finalists be chosen each year with the top three becoming nominees. Beginning in 2020, the shortlist expanded from seven finalists to ten. In 2012, the category was given its current name for use in the 85th Academy Awards and onward. Makeup artist Rick Baker holds the record for both most wins (7) and most nominations (11) for this award. Special Achievement Awards Before 1981, Special Achievement Oscars were twice awarded to makeup artists for their work on a specific film: * 1964 – William J. Tuttle for 7 Faces of Dr. Lao * 1968 – John Chambers for Planet of the Apes Hairstylists Starting in 1993, the award is to be shared with hairstylists if hair effects "contribute greatly to the appearance and effect of the characters". Winners and nominees In the following table, the years are listed as per Academy convention, and generally correspond to the year of film release; the ceremonies are always held the following year. Films in dark blue background have received a Special/Honorary Award; those in yellow background have won a regular Academy Award of Merit. 1960s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Multiple awards and nominations Multiple awards ;7 wins * Rick Baker ;4 wins * Greg Cannom ;3 wins * Ve Neill ;2 wins * David LeRoy Anderson * Michèle Burke * Mark Coulier * Kazu Hiro (formerly known as Kazuhiro Tsuji) * Yolanda Toussieng * Richard Taylor Multiple nominations ;11 nominations * Rick Baker ;10 nominations * Greg Cannom ;8 nominations * Ve Neill ;6 nominations * Michèle Burke ;4 nominations * Matthew W. Mungle * Yolanda Toussieng * Michael Westmore * Kazu Hiro (formerly known as Kazuhiro Tsuji) * Stan Winston ;3 nominations * David LeRoy Anderson * Bill Corso * Joel Harlow * Edouard F. Henriques * Martin Samuel * Jenny Shircore * Aldo Signoretti * Lisa Westcott ;2 nominations * Howard Berger * Veronica Brebner * Lois Burwell * John Caglione Jr. * Colleen Callaghan * Mark Coulier * Judith A. Cory * Ken Diaz * Dave Elsey * Paul Engelen * Carl Fullerton * Bob Laden * Tami Lane * Love Larson * Conor O'Sullivan * Christina Smith * Dick Smith * Vittorio Sodano * Daniel C. Striepeke * Peter Swords King * Richard Taylor * Arjen Tuiten * Eva von Bahr * David White See also * Saturn Award for Best Make-up * BAFTA Award for Best Makeup and Hair * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Makeup * Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award for Best Contemporary Make-Up in a Feature-Length Motion Picture * Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award for Best Special Make-Up Effects in a Feature-Length Motion Picture * Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award for Best Contemporary Hair Styling in a Feature-Length Motion Picture References Makeup Category:Film awards for makeup and hairstyling